Diversion
by fluffykitty12
Summary: When sixteen senators are being held hostage in the senate building, Anakin orders Ashoka and Shadow to create a diversion. But can they survive the diversion? more importantly,can the senate building?


Chapter 1

Ashoka's POV

We honestly never thought it would hurt anyone. Thought it would be a perfect little diversion for Anakin and mace. Never really figured it would go that far. But heck, it sure did. It started out with Anakin giving us no prior planning, Shadow screaming whatever popped into her mind, and me following along, trying to help. It ended up with a small fire, sixteen rescued hostages, a few broken bones, missing teeth, a misused fire extinguisher, and many, many more things.

Shadow's POV

It was the best diversion ever! I always knew together ashoka and I were capable of great things, but I never imaged _that. _It was so cool!

Anakin, of course, just told us to do a diversion, so I did what I was best at. Going crazy. It reminded me of the time when we were heading back to Courasant and Ashoka and I got on sugar high. Except it was dangerous, which was _way _cooler!

There were sixteen senator hostages in the beginning, I think, and Anakin wanted us to do a diversion. He never said that the senate building had to remain intact.

We were sitting around with the hostages, and Anakin said he had a plan. He said he bneeded a diversion. Ashoka asked what we should do.

Anakin said, "Just do a diversion!"

I said, "but what do you want us to-"

And Anakin pushed us forward, whispering "Diversion!"

Ashoka's POV

Shadow kicked it off by staggering forward and screaming. "My arms! They're burning!"

One of the bounty hunters cut her arms loose from the binders, and that was there first mistake.

Shadow bit the guy's arm and spit out his blood after he kicked her I n the ribs.

I started screaming about a non-existent fire.

Anakin motioned for us to get the bounty hunters out of the room.

Shadow was doing the worm, laughing like a maniac.

I motioned towards the door.

"PAPERWORK!" shadow started screaming. "TOO MUCH PAPERWORK!"

Anakin's POV

I honestly didn't mean for it to go that far. When I said diversion, I didn't mean collectively ignore all common sense for the next ten minutes. I just meant, distract them.

I guess I should have known, but I had no clue what they were going to do. I just needed a diversion.

I motioned for ashoka and Shadow to lead them out of the room, and they did, I guess.

Then I saw the tapes on the security cams.

Shadow's POV

I started screaming about paperwork and ran out of the room, Ashoka following. The senators were looking at us like we were maniacs.

Three bounty hunters ran after us, along with their assassin droid.

They somehow chased us into a corner, and I got ahold of the fire extinguisher and just sprayed . While they were trying to breath, I ran away with ashoka.

Ashoka's POV

I followed Shadow, and told me to scream to make it blatantly Oblivious of where we were. So I screamed.

We somehow ended up in the ladies restroom.

And the bounty hunters, which were all guys, followed us. The droid must have short circuited in the fire extinguisher, I guess.

I grabbed a roll of toilet paper and threw it at them. They started firing there blasters like nuts, and Shadow used the force to jump around. The spray, as did I.

I had no idea how we were going to get away until I grabbed a roll of toilet tissue and jammed it in the toilet. I flushed. Shadow caught on and did the same, and soon everything was overflowing.

We didn't have our light sabers, and so we jumped onto of the stalls and behind the bounty hunters, who were knee-deep in water by now. We slipped into the hall.

Mace Windu's POV

Skywalkers plan seemed to be working. I was surprised that girls were holding them off for this long.

The one man who was left guarding us was a rhodian, and we quickly overtook him in hand-to hand combat and got out light sabers, detaining him.

It was going to take a while to get sixteen people out of there, though, so we just had to hope the girls were good at diversions.

Shadow's POV

We went into a meeting room and hid under the tables. A moment later, the sopping wet bounty hunters burst in. Ashoka and I used the force to bombard them with those plush meeting chairs, and we knocked two of them out. There was one guy left.

The only way to get out seemed to be by the door, and the guy was blocking it and shooting at us, so I threw a paperweight at the door open button.

The guy was leaning on the door, and he fell back, giving us just enough time to run over him.

From there, we ended up in the food preparation area, where they had bottles of wine and stuff.

I grabbed some part of an animal, I'm not sure what, and lobbed it at our pursuer while he shot at us. It splattered on his face. Then ashoka got a better idea.

Ashoka's POV

Shadow threw something at the bounty hunter, but he was still firing. It was then I decided to add a bit of urgency to the situation, so I turned on the stove and started an apron on fire. Shadow was pouring cooking oil all over everything, and soon the entire place was on fire. We managed to bust out the back door.

Anakin's POV

About five minutes into our evacuation effort, we heard the fire alarms go off. I could only think of one thing. The diversion. The senators started freaking out and I ordered them to keep walking while Mace flanked us. I hoped the girls were alright.

Shadow's POV

My robes started a bit on fire, and Ashoka managed to beat them out.

The living quarters were just across the hall, and so of course, we slipped in there.

I jumped in the refresher while Ashoka hid behind a bed, and we waited.

I decided to get creative, and so I turned on the refresher. It helped my burn, anyways.

The bounty hunter burst in the room a moment later, and I was waiting in the refresher when I realized I would be better off in the closet. So I slipped in there and waited. I ahd a razor and shaving cream with me, as well as one of those little soaps they give you that smell like flowers,

And so when he opened the door to the refresher I jumped out and sprayed him with shaving cream. He got it in his eyes, but he kicked me so hard I flew out onto the bed and landed on my razor, scratching my face up.

Ashoka's POV

The guy kicked shadow out of the bathroom, literally, and so I grabbed a vase and threw it at him.

The vase shattered on his back and he screamed and I grabbed shadow, bloody face and all, and we ran down the hallway.

The fire from the kitchen must have been spreading, but we made it to a lecture hall of some sort, where we were cornered on the balcony.

I jumped and Shadow followed, but we didn't have much time to land right, and shadow landed on her face while I landed on my wrist.

Anakin's POV

We were almost out of the building when we finally saw the girls. They jumped off a balcony like nutcases and completely forgot how to land. Shadow landed on her face and ashoka on her arm.

Before I could say anything they force-jumped back onto the balcony, and I heard crazed screaming. I decided it was best not to know and kept hurrying the senators along.

Shadow's POV.

I got the idea of hiding in the room service closet, and we found everything just fell into place from there. There was a room service cart, cleaning supplies, which were highly flammable, a mop, and tons of other cool stuff.

Besides, we were right near a ramp anyways, that led up towards the balcony. So the guy didn't expect us to come flying down on the cart.

Ashoka kicked his blaster out of his hand as we flew by, but then we reached a staircase and the service cart completely failed, and we ended up falling down a flight of stairs.

The guy was already screaming and coming for us, and so I decided to let ashoka lead next.

Ashoka's POV

Shadow ran out of ideas right after we fell down the stairs. I could tell because she said it was my turn to do something, and My mind was completely blank. The building was still on fire, I could smell it, and the jerk chasing us wasn't going any slower.

I pulled shadow into a random door, which turned out to be a hall of records. Shadow used the force to chuck the crates of holofiles at the guy, and then the carpet started on fire, so we had to go. We slipped into a data terminal, where there was tons of Techy-stuff.

From there, we played hide and seek with the tables, dodging fire and blasts, until we reached the door.

Shadow's POV

We got a brief reprieve when I pushed ashoka into the turbo lift, until we heard someone land on the roof of it and realized the guy was cutting through it.

We landed in a hanger full of transports, and Ashoka started using the force to throw things at the guy.

Then he threw a thermal detonator at us, since I think we had really ticked him off, and we ran out the doors back into the hall.

The smoke was thick in the air by now, you could hardly breath, due to the detonators and fire we had already started.

It was stuffy, and the guy was right on our heels when we made it into the elegant dining hall. I used the force to almost kill the guy with a chandelier, but it ended up starting a table cloth on fire.

I still had my bottle of shaving cream, and so I threw it into the fire, since it was pressurized, and it exploded, hitting the guy with shrapnel.

The place was still burning and all, and so we ran down the hall, throwing decorations at the guy.

After like, six flights of stairs, we reached the roof.

The roof was literally a huge dome.

There was no escape here, just gardens, fountains, and statues, and the fountain exploded and started spraying water everywhere when shadow used the force to redirect another detonator.

We started to run down the stairs again, but detonators blew us off our feet, and so we ended up falling down again.

Mace Windu's POV

We had just retrieved the senators, and they were being cared for with Jedi protection n at the temple.

everything seemed to be going on at once. The sprinkler system in the senate building hadn't worked properly, and the building was burning down. I shot a glance at Anakin.

"Do you think we should tell the girls to stop the diversion?" I asked.

Anakin tried to call them on the Comms, but they weren't working.

Ashoka's POV

Our coms had been destroyed in one of the numerous explosions we had endured during our chase, and somewhere in the halls, the other bounty hunter had regained consciousness and he joined his friend.

You could actually _see _licks of flame coming out from the walls now, and we couldn't take the turbo lift, since Shadow reminded me that you should never take the turbo-lift in a fire, always the stairs, but I didn't want to fall down another twenty flights of stairs.

We made it to a huge picture window and Shadow broke it, and we stared down at the fire speeders and the crowds.

Anakin's POV

I instantly sensed the girls and looked up. About one hundred stories up, they were staring down at us.

I knew they were being chased and that they were trapped in the fire.

I sent them both a telepathic message through the force.

_Jump!_

Ashoka sent me back something like, _are you crazy!? _When blaster fire erupted behind them.

Shadow's POV

Anakin told us to jump through the force, and ashoka was freaking out, literally. Just then, the bounty hunters shot at us, and I pushed her out, me jumping off behind her.

I was still pretty new to the whole, proper landing thing, and I was kind of tired from all the smoke and fire and diversion stuff, and I completely forgot what to do.

"What do we do!?" I screamed at ashoka.

She looked at me like I was nuts. We were falling fast.

I could tell se had forgotten how to land, too, though.

She started screaming, and I joined in.

She was using the force to talk to Anakin, and so I tried it, too.

_Anakin, I forgot how to kriffing land! Help! I'm going to die! Help, help, help! Why the kriffing force didn't you train my better!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Mace's POV

The girls jumped, and we waited for them to get into landing position one, but they didn't. Anakin visibly recoiled, and I watched all the color drain from his face.

"Skywalker, are you alright?" I asked him. He shook his head. 'the girls forgot how to land.' He said grimly.

I reached out with the force, and he did the same. We tried to slow there fall.

Anakin's POV

Somewhere in the free-fall, the girls forgot how to land. I know because they started bombarding me with mental messages.

_I can't kriffing land! What do we do? Help us! Why the kriffing force didn't you train me better!?_

Rang through my mind. They were approaching fast, and I could hear them screaming.

I used the force to slow there fall until the stopped right in front of us, hovering in midair, and then Mace and I set them down.

They both staggered over to me, faces covered in grime and blood, and their knees both buckled. Before they lost consciousness, I heard Shadow mutter, "best kriffing diversion ever."

They stood in the council room, Anakin and Obi-wan standing beside their padawans, waiting for the worst.

"Good, you believe you did?" yoda asked.

Ashoka nodded eagerly, and shadow did the same. "we did divert attention, didn't we?" Shadow asked.

Yoda sighed, turning to Anakin. "a skywalker she truly is, Knight skywalker." He said, meaning Shadow. Anakin tried not to smile.

"And padawan Tano." Mace windu spoke and ashoka looked up and raised her chin a little. "You've become alarmingly like your master." A grin spread across Ashoka's features.

"was it really necessary to destroy the senate building?" master Mundi asked his large head leaning on his wrist.

"Ummm… technically, master, only an eight of it was destroyed. I mean, we could destroy the entire thing if you want to, but they're still fixing it all and, so…."

Master Kit Fisto tried not to laugh.

They all surveyed the bandaged padawans before them. Ashoka with a broken wrist, Shadow with three cracked ribs, and both with burns, cuts, and scrapes.

"What do you say about you're younger sister's actions, skywalker?" master yoda asked.

"I believe…" Anakin started, turning to obi-wan gleefully. 'that obi-wan has excepted all responsibility for her as taking on as his padawan, so _his _training has led to this."

Obi-wan groaned quietly and Anakin tried not to laugh.

"Padawan Tano is your responsibility, skywalker." Yoda reminded him. "I know.' Anakin said, looking relieved. "imagine how much trouble I'd be in if I was responsible for both!"

Obi-wan groaned again.

"we've decided to send you on a retreat to the grassland planet of Hindero, while your padawans heal and… the media… uh… forgets this… incident." Mace said.

Anakin nodded quickly. "thank you, fasters." He said, bowing and hurriedly leading his and Obi-wan's padawans out of the room.

He grinned as soon as they were in the hallway. "destroying the senate building, huh?" he asked quietly. He looked at his younger sister, the thirteen year old, and his own padawan, who was seventeen.

"It was a diversion!" Shadow said defensively. 'and we only destroyed one eighth of it!" Ashoka added.

Anakin nodded and sighed. "I suppose even the separatists are impressed. Now, come on, let's get to the ship, before the reporters get around security."

Shadow sighed and nodded. "If they do get around it, Ani-" she got a mischievous look in her eyes.

'We can always create a diversion."


End file.
